Once Upon a Time
This page is dedicated to all the characters who have died in the show Once Upon a Time, it's spin-off series, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and it's various other material. Once Upon a Time In order shown. Season 1 * Rocinante - Heart ripped out and used to enact the Dark Curse. (Flashback) * Henry Mills Sr. - Heart ripped out crushed by Regina to enact the Dark Curse. Went to the Underworld on death and later ascended to Olympus. (Flashback) * Cinderella's Fairy Godmother - Magically exploded by Rumplestiltskin for her wand. (Flashback) * Prince James - Stabbed in the back by a knight. Went to the Underworld on death and was later thrown into the River of Souls by David and went to hell. (Flashback) * Behemoth - Stabbed in the chest by James, mortally wounding him. (Flashback) * Bartholomew - Stabbed in the neck by the Huntsman with a dagger. (Need specification as to who) * Sheriff Graham/Huntsman - Heart crushed by Regina. * Zoso - Stabbed in the heart by Hook with the Dark One's Dagger. * Hordor - Neck snapped by Rumplestiltskin after being tormented by insults he once used. * Blind Witch - Burned alive by Regina with her magic. Went to the Underworld on death and is currently running a diner there. * Stealthy - Shot by King George's guards with an arrow to stop him from escaping King George's castle. * King Leopold - Bitten in the neck by an Agrabahn Viper put in his bed by the Genie. * Gaston - Cut in half and killed (unknowingly) by Belle, after being turned into a rose by Rumplestiltskin. * Siren - Stabbed in the stomach by David with a dagger. * Peter - Ripped apart by Red Riding Hood in wolf form. * Daniel - Heart crushed by Cora. Was later resurrected by Frankenstein * Donkey Driver - Stepped on by Rumplestiltskin after being turned into a snail. * Honora - Killed offscreen by Rumplestiltskin as punishment for seeing the dagger. * Maleficent - Stabbed in the heart by Emma throwing a sword at her. Was later resurrected by Rumplestiltskin Season 2 *Ruth Nolan – Mortally wounded by King George's guards. *Milah – Heart crushed by Rumplestiltskin. Went to the underworld on death and was later thrown into the River of Souls by Rumplestiltskin, and went to hell. (Flashback) *Daniel – Turned to dust by Regina, as his resurrection turned him into a violent monster. Is confirmed to have gone to Olympus on death. *Gus – Chopped up with an axe by King George. *Quinn – Shot by Regina's knights with arrows. (Flashback) *Anita – Accidentally impaled herself on a spike while fighting Red Riding Hood. (Flashback) *Claude – Stabbed by Hook. (Flashback) *Gerhardt Frankenstein – Shot by a graveyard sentry. He was resurrected by Frankenstein as Frankenstein's Monster. (Flashback) *Alphonse Frankenstein – Beaten to death by Gerhardt. (Flashback) *Jack – Stabbed by Arlo with a poisoned sword. (Flashback) *Arlo – Mortally wounded by Jack with a poisoned sword. (Flashback) *Seer – Powers absorbed by Rumplestiltskin. (Flashback) *Eva White – Poisoned by Cora. (Flashback) *Johanna – Thrown out a window by Cora and fell to her death. *'Cora/Queen of Hearts/Miller's Daughter' – Heart cursed by Snow White with a dark magic candle so when Regina returned her heart, it traded her life for Rumplestiltskin's. She went to the underworld on death, found her redemption, and ascended to Olympus. Season 3 *'Greg Mendell/Owen Flynn' – Shadow torn out by Pan's Shadow. *'Tamara' – Heart crushed by Rumplestiltskin. *Liam Jones – Accidentally cut himself with dreamshade, and was poisoned. (Flashback) *Blue Fairy/Mother Superior – Shadow torn out by Pan's Shadow. Was resurrected when the Shadow was killed, either due to being magical or her body still being intact (unlike Greg on both counts). *Felix – Heart crushed by Pan for the Dark Curse. *Pan's Shadow – Sealed in a coconut and thrown into the fire by Tinkerbell. *'Peter Pan/Malcolm' – Stabbed by Rumplestiltskin with the Dark One's Dagger. Went to the underworld on death and was later sent to hell by Rumplestiltskin with water from the River of Souls. *''Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold'' – Stabbed himself through Pan with the Dark One's Dagger in order to kill him. Was later resurrected by Neal. *Walsh/Wizard of Oz – Thrown off the balcony by Emma. *''Neal Cassidy/Baelfire'' – Sacrificed himself in a ritual to revive Rumplestiltskin, tricked into doing so by Zelena. Went to Olympus on death. *''David Nolan/Prince Charming'' – Heart crushed by Snow White to cast a Dark One's Curse so Zelena could be defeated. Was resurrected when she gave him half of her heart. (Set between the two halves of Season 3, just before Walsh) *'Zelena/Wicked Witch of the West' – Stabbed by Rumplestiltskin with the Dark One's Dagger. She was immediately resurrected by her magic. Season 4 *Gerda – Drowned at sea in a storm. (Flashback) *Kai – Drowned at sea in a storm. (Flashback) *Colette – Killed by ogres. (Flashback) *Helga – Accidentally frozen to death by Ingrid, meant for the Duke of Weaselton who used her as a shield. (Flashback) *'Ingrid/The Snow Queen' – Destroyed herself to undo the Spell of Shattered Sight. *Chernabog – Sent flying outside of Storybrooke's barrier by Emma slamming the brakes on the car he was on, destroying him as magic does not exist outside Storybrooke and he is a being made of magic. *Marian – Disintegrated by Zelena with her magic. (Set in the middle of the final episode of Season 3 after her resurrection) *Stanum/Tin Man – Is shown smashed to pieces of unknown causes on the side of the Yellow Brick Road. (Flashback) *Madeline De Vil – Mauled to death by Dalmatians under Cruella's control. (Flashback) *'Cruella De Vil' – Blasted over a cliff by Emma. Went to the Underworld on death and is last seen there. *Doc – Heart crushed by Snow White. (Alternate universe) *Captain Hook – Stabbed by David. (Alternate universe) Season 5 *Kay – Destroyed when trying to unsheathe Excalibur. (Flashback) *Sorcerer's Apprentice – Mortally wounded by the Darkness. *Percival – Stabbed by David. (Flashback set before most of the season) *Grif – Drank viper poison on King Arthur's orders. *Vortigan – Heart crushed by Nimue. (Flashback set before the series) *Nimue - Killed by the second Dark One with the Dark One's Dagger before the series, as is the cycle eventually leading to Zozo becoming the Dark One, then Rumplestiltskin. *King Fergus – Stabbed by King Arthur. (Flashback) *Merlin – Heart crushed by Hook/Nimue for a Dark Curse. (Flashback set just before most of the season) *''Captain Hook'' – Stabbed by Emma with Excalibur. Went to the underworld on death, and was later resurrected by Zeus. *Blacktooth - Is dead and in the Underworld by the time of Season 5, later sucked into the inferno of hell by Cora. *Hercules – Mauled to death by Cerberus. (Flashback) *Megara – Mauled to death by Cerberus. (Flashback) *Cerberus – Heads stabbed by Hercules, Megara, and Snow White. *Fendrake – Heart crushed by Rumplestiltskin. (Flashback) *Captain Silver – Sailed his ship into a storm and was killed. Went to the underworld on death, and was later thrown into hell by Hades. (Flashback) *Boq – Disintegrated by Zelena with her magic. (Flashback) *Auntie Em - Is dead and in the Underworld by Season 5, later sent to hell when Hades tricked her into drinking water from the River of Souls, though after Hades's death it's implied she will get out. *Cleo Fox – Jumped out the window and was accidentally stabbed with a shard of glass. (Flashback) *'King Arthur' – Neck snapped by Hades. Went to the underworld on death, reformed, and set about helping its inhabitants ascend to Olympus. *''Robin Hood'' – Destroyed by Hades with an Olympian Crystal. Contrary to what Hades said, he went to Olympus on death. *'Hades' – Stabbed by Zelena with the Olympian Crystal. Season 6 *Baron Danglars – Stabbed by Edmond. (Flashback) *Charlotte – Poisoned by Rumplestiltskin. (Flashback) *Edmond Dantes – Stabbed by Regina, who was forced to do so because the Evil Queen was controlling him with his heart. *Mary Lydgate – Accidentally thrown out a window by Dr. Jekyll and fell to her death. (Flashback) *Dr. Henry Jekyll – Kicked and impaled on a harpoon by Hook. *Mr. Hyde – Died as a result of Hook killing Jekyll, as a dark side cannot survive the death of their original. *Oracle – Killed offscreen by the Evil Queen *Gabriel – Stabbed by David. (Flashback) *Snow White (Wishverse) – Heart crushed by Regina. *David Nolan (Wishverse) – Heart crushed by Regina. *Belle French (Wishverse) – Slowly starved to death after being locked up by its version of Regina. *Francisco – Stabbed by Hook. (Flashback) *Robert Nolan – Stabbed by Hook. Returned as a ghost, later went to Olympus when David realized he died trying to do the right thing. (Flashback) *Beowulf – Neck snapped by Rumplestiltskin, on Baelfire's orders. (Flashback) *Roderick – Turned into an insect and crushed by the Black Fairy. (Flashback) *'The Black Fairy/Fiona' – Disintegrated by Rumplestiltskin with her own wand. Season 7 *Fairy Godmother – Destroyed by Rapunzel Tremaine with her own wand. (Flashback) *The Prince – Stabbed by Rapunzel Tremaine. (Flashback) *''Belle'' – Died of old age. Went to Olympus on death. (Flashback) *Prince Gregor – Stabbed by Drizella. (Flashback) *Sam Ochotta – Poisoned by Drizella. *Rapunzel Tremaine – Sacrificed by Gothel using the Resurrection Amulet. *Dr. Sage – Poisoned by Hansel. *Hilda Braeburn – Stabbed by Hansel. *Gretel – Stabbed by Drizella. (Flashback) *Hansel/Nick Branson – Killed when Dr. Facilier stabbed a voodoo doll with a needle. *Flora – Killed by humans. (Flashback) *Yarrow – Killed by humans. (Flashback) *Ilsa – Neck snapped by Gothel. (Flashback) *Lord Adriel – Poisoned by Gothel. (Flashback) *'Mother Gothel' – Turned into a dead tree by Alice with a magic beam. Debatable. *Dr. Facilier – Stabbed by Wish Rumple. *''Rumplestiltskin'' – Sacrificed his heart to save Hook. Went to Olympus on death. *Wish Rumple – Disintegrated into dust when Rumplestiltskin stabbed himself. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland * Wonderland Peasants (10+) - Immobilized and turned to dust to motivate the Red Queen. * Bandersnatches - Stabbed in the chest with a sword and subsequently caused mate's death. * Grendel - Stabbed in the chest with Jafar's serpent staff. * Akil - Poisoned to see if Jafar is worthy of being "reborn". * Gerard - Killed to obtain another of the three genie bottles. * Orang - Pushed to his death to escape Jafar's Tower. * Ulima - Killed by an unknown illness. * A Dragon - Killed to protect her father. * Mirza - Killed to exact vengeance on the Sultan. * Guard - Beheaded by Jafar's serpent staff to make a new body for Tweedledee. * Jabberwocky Guard - Neck snapped to infiltrate the Jabberwocky's tower prison. * Lizard - Killed by her wish to make Will feel something for her. * Villager - Killed to obtain information about the location of Will. * Anastasia - Stabbed to death after Will regains his heart (was later resurrected). * Sultan - Drowned to understand his son's pain. * Undead Warriors (13+) - Stabbed with their own weapons. * Sentry - Asphyxiated for failing to apprehend Cyrus. * Amara - Killed to stop her from reaching the Well of Wonders. * Red Queen - Killed when the Spell of the Three Genies is reversed (was later resurrected). Comics * Minister's guards (2) - Shot in the head with arrows. * Minister's guard - Bisected with a sword. * 2 Men + 1 Woman + 1 Child - Ripped apart by the Pack. * King Midas' guards (3) - Ripped apart by the Pack. * Adair - Burned alive with magic. * Liam Jones - Burned to death. * William - Struck with a fatal blow to defend herself. * Priscilla - Shot in the back with an arrow. Category:TV Shows